


Spooky Sleepover

by LuckyBreadLlamas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Watching, Sakura did baking, Sleepovers, This is my first fic so probs bad, Wow tags are difficult, and playing scary games, halloween cakes!, plus cuddles, they make blanket forts, watching scary movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBreadLlamas/pseuds/LuckyBreadLlamas
Summary: Sakura has a sleepover at Ino’s. Brings some Halloween cakes and they watch scary movies.





	Spooky Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fix plz don’t rip me to shreds. I just wanted some Sakuino since it’s good for the heart. I also wanted to make it cute and a tad spooky for Halloween!

Sakura stood outside the house, hesitant to ring the doorbell. This wasn’t their first date, but today she was feeling particularly nervous, Ino had suggested that she come around for a Halloween sleepover just like when they where children. Sakura thought she took this too far as her mum would bake goodies for them both to enjoy whilst they watched movies together. However, after her mother’s passing she uncovered all the family recipes and decided to honour their tradition. She now stood out with a basket full of Halloween cupcakes for her new girlfriend, feeling anxious 

Nervously swallowing, she knocked on Inos wooden door and waited for her girlfriend to open.  
“Hey Sakura, you look so cold standing out there. Come in” Ino greeted Sakura with a hug before they shuffled inside together and out of the autumn chilled air. “Let me take those for you” Ino said as she took the basket of cakes and set them aside on the table. 

“I hope you like the decorations on them” Sakura called as she hung her red jacket up in the hallway. 

“Sakura, they look so good! You even got zombie dog cupcakes! Where on earth did you get these?” Ino said whilst admiring them.

“I baked them just for you! I know how much you like halloween” Sakura spoke as she made her way back into the living room. “And if I remember rightly, when we were little you used to dress up Spud as a zombie dog for Halloween each year” 

“I can’t believe you remembered, we were both so young” 

“How could I forget! It was always the highlight of my year”

Sakura put her hand in Inos and squeezed it. Sensing that Ino was feeling a little sad as Spud, the family dog, died some years ago.

“I also used the same recipe that mum used too” Sakura slowly looked down at the cakes and back up at Ino. Who smiled gently at her. 

“Let’s get to making the blanket fort, hey?” Ino asked with a gentle smile. 

“Yes.. you still up for some horror movies Ino?”

“Of course, I don’t even find them scary!” 

Sakura laughed “Sure, we’ll see about that” 

——————————————————-

Inside their blanket fort was warm and cosy. Ino had way to many blankets as her house heating tended to be unreliable, meaning they could make a massive fort. 

Sakura loaded up Netflix on her Tablet as she sat in the corner surrounded by pillows and soft teddy’s. She wanted to make Ino watch the latest horror movies. In there den was also the remains of the cupcakes which were mainly eaten by Ino who found them amazing and assured Sakura she did a great job. 

Ino finally came back into the room with hot chocolate, she had also changed into her yellow Bambi pajamas.

“Hey!” Sakura shouted at Ino as she crawled into the fort and carefully set the hot chocolates down”“That’s why you found it funny when I put my pjs on!”  
“What are the chances we both had the same pair” Ino chuckled “I only got mine recently as well”  
“They are so soft aren’t they!” said Sakura.  
“I know right! Anyways what movies are you going to try and scare me with tonight”  
Looking up from her tablet with an evil grin Sakura replied “Have you ever watched A Quiet Place?” 

———————————————————

 

“You know what, I really enjoyed that” Ino said as she stroked her girlfriends hair.  
“It wasn’t really that scary but it was so cool” Sakura began “I just loved the concept behind it” 

Ino hummed as she continued playing with Sakura’s hair “It was amazing how they kept the movie so quiet but so interesting at the same time and when they make noise it’s so terrifying because of the consequences! I’m so glad we watch it...”

Sakura paused and tried to turn to look back at Ino. “Are you ok, I’m sorry I’m rambling again” 

Ino leaned down and kiss Sakura’s forehead. “I just enjoy listing to you talk about things you enjoy, you get so passionate” Sakura blushed while reaching for the tablet.  
“Selfie?”

——————————————————

They spent time playing video games. Ino insisted that Sakura play ‘Layers of Fear’ but after several minutes of her refusing to progress to the next room due to the horrors of the game. They decided to call it a night. 

“I’m proud of you for making it that far, everybody else that I’ve subjected to it gave up much sooner” 

“Who else did you force to play this?!” Sakura asked.  
“Shikamaru and Choji gave it a go but they are both such scary cats!”  
“I’m surprised you even managed to get Choji to try it” Ino looked smugly at Sakura “I just bribed him with food” 

They both chatted for several hours before calling it a night.

Sakura moved her head off Inos check and then rolled over to laying down next to her girlfriend.  
“I can’t believe this is real” Ino said breathlessly as she looked into Sakura’s eyes.  
“Me neither” they both locked hands and lay there just listening to each other breath. Knowing that they finally made it through everything together and came out stronger than before.

Sakura placed her head into Inos chest and closed her eyes listing to her heartbeat as Ino put her arms round her. As Sakura drifted into sleep she thought about all the time they wasted being rivals.

“Life could have been so different for us, we spent to much time apart for such silly reasons, do you ever wish this happened sooner?” said Sakura weakly.  
Ino was shocked at Sakura’s sudden question. She nuzzled her head into her hair before thinking of what to say.  
“Sometimes I do, but we made it together in the end. We have our whole lives ahead of us, let’s focus on the future alright?” 

Nodding through the embrace Sakura squeezed Ino harder before allowing herself to slip in a deep sleep.

Ino was right, they had a future together.


End file.
